(1) Field of the Invention: tape running direction changeover operations with a simple structure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
When it is desired to give the high-speed feeding function to an auto-reverse tape recorder, a control member for feeding a tape at a high speed in the rightward direction and another control member for feeding the tape at a high speed in the leftward direction are usually provided. These two control members are selectively used to feed the tape at a high speed in either rightward or leftward direction.
Such a structure is however irksome in operation. When one wants to have a tape run at a high speed in the same direction as or in the opposite direction to the direction in which the tape is currently running in the course of a playback or recording operation, it must be necessary to ascertain the running direction of the tape at that time and then to judge, depending on the thus-ascertained running direction of the tape, which one of the control members should be operated. For this reason, the abovementioned structure is accompanied by a problem that it tends to induce erroneous operations.
If one wants to give a function by which the running direction of a tape can be changed over by a manual operation in the course of a playback or recording operation before the corresponding tape end is reached, other problems arise that more parts are required, the structure becomes complex and the manufacturing cost increases.